


Devil in Disguise

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Costume, Devil, F/M, angel - Freeform, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Daisy wants to find Robbie, so she finds a way to tempt him.





	Devil in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).

> Thanks for the prompt @whistlingwindtree! Written for @aosficnet2 Promptober day 25 - Devil/Angel.

Daisy tugged at the costume, wondering why her costume had to be quite so uncomfortable. The cheap fabric crinkled under her fingers as she tried to tug it down over her thighs a little bit.

“Oh, great,” she mumbled under her breath, hoping no one heard her. It appeared that she would have to choose between showing more of her legs or more of her cleavage since there wasn’t enough fabric there to cover both.

“Stay focused, Daisy.” It was Mack’s voice coming through the comms in her ear, not that she really needed the reminder.

“Not a problem, Mack.” Though she knew exactly why he was giving her the warning. It wasn’t every day they were trying to lure the devil. But SHIELD needed him. She needed him. Which was why she was undercover in the hot, smoky room of a club during a Halloween party that seemed to be nothing more than an excuse for some of the seedier members of society to engage criminal, and frankly immoral, behavior.

Which was why they knew he’d be here.

Daisy looked around again, willing him to appear. But it was dark and the corner she was observing from didn’t offer a completely unobstructed view. Resigning herself to another pass around the room, she pasted on a disinterested look and tried not to tug at the short skirt again. The white fabric was out of place and she didn’t need to draw more attention to herself. If he saw her, he’d get the message.

A commotion by the door drew her attention and she sucked in a breath as she saw him -- head flaming and taking vengeance on those who deserved it. There were times when she worried she deserved it too, but he had always assured her it wasn’t the case.   
Slipping out the back door, she relayed her location to Mack before scanning the street. She didn’t need to wait for him to find her, she just needed to find his car. And it wasn’t like it was particularly inconspicuous.

Sure enough, he was soon in her sights, eyes glittering dangerously in the dark.

“What are you wearing?”

“Do you like it, Reyes?” She did a slow spin, not missing the way his eyes followed her appreciatively.

“Seems like a strange choice. Makes you look a little _too_ innocent. I’ve never taken you for an angel.”

“What better way to tempt the devil.” She tried sending him a flirtatious smile. “But if it really bothers you, I could always just take it off.”

With that, she slipped into the passenger side of his car and waited for him to join her. They had work to do. And maybe later there’d be time to play.


End file.
